Raising Nina
by musiqnilla18
Summary: With a soulless mother and deadbeat dad, Santana pretty much raised herself. The new addition to the family arrives, and she promises that her baby sister won't have to do the same. Starts the summer before sophomore year. Brittana. Quinntana friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: With a soulless mother and a deadbeat dad, Santana practically raised herself. When the new addition to the family arrives, Santana promises herself that her baby sister won't have to do the same. This starts in the summer before sophomore year. Santana meets Brittany when the new school year starts. Quinntana friendship Rating: T**

**I own nothing except the original characters.  
**

**This is just idea that I had gotten a few days ago. Hope you like it!  
**

"Santana?"

I lift my head towards my mom's doctor walking my way in his blue scrubs, breaking eye contact with the book I brought with me to past the time. Mom had been in labor for nearly 7 hours and these uncomfortable plastic waiting room chairs are not helping. I had driven her to the hospital once the panicking, contractions, and ongoing flow of curse words started. My father is MIA at the moment. We haven't seen or heard from him all day. I mean come on. It's the birth of your child for fucks sake. But then again, I'm really not that surprised that he isn't here.

"Yes." I stand from the chair, trying to regain some of the feeling in my ass from sitting for so long. I place my book in my bag looking towards the doctor in anticipation for some kind of news.

"Would you like to come meet your baby sister?" he grins widely at me.

I let out a sigh full of relief and exasperation before a huge smile grows upon my face and I nod excitedly. The doctor leads me to the baby wing of the hospital as I follow behind him.

The thought of not being an only child anymore is something that I have been looking forward to since I found out the news. Yeah it's taken 16 years for this to happen but whatever. I mean, my parents don't even want me. I never expected them to get pregnant again. Can you say shock of the century? It definitely was for me. I thought I'd just die as an only child. Guess not.

I was excited that I got to name the baby. When I asked my mom what she wanted her name to be, she just gave me a disinterested wave while getting back to her work in her home office. "I can't discuss this right now Santana I'm busy. I don't know, you name her.", She said. Waving me away as if I was some irritant hassle she just wanted to get rid of. I had gotten use to that by now. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less. I guess I had just gotten better at bottling up what I'm feeling.

I came up with the name Nina Alejandra Lopez. Her first name is after my celebrity crush/ future wife, Nina Dobrev. I always loved that name too. Alejandra is after my grandmother who passed away when I was 8. It didn't matter either way for my mother, but I admit that I was thrilled to give my baby sister her name.

The doctor slowed down when approaching an open door of a dim lit hospital room. The only source of light coming from the setting sun through the window.

The doctor ushers me into the room before scurrying off to do some paper work for my mom or something.

I see my mom on the hospital bed sleeping. I'm sure she's exhausted. She did just push out a freakin human being for god sakes. On the left side of the bed sits a small rover crib. In it, I see what just looks like a small pink bundle from where Im standing. Not close enough to see in all the way. She's probably sleeping because I don't see any movement or anything. I move closer to the crib as I take in the sight of my sleeping baby sister for the first time. I smile down at her and observe her light golden skin, pouty lips that resemble my own but in smaller form, and tiny fingers grasping the pink blankets keeping her warm from the cool hospital air. I lift her small pink hat in curiosity and notice that she's inherited my father's light brown curly hair. She's so adorable. I have no doubt that she'll be as hot as her big sister when she gets older. Maybe even more so. I secure her hat back so it can continue keeping her little head warm.

I just sort of stare at her for a while. I want to hold her. I'm afraid she'll wake up and start crying or something and wake Mom up though. That woman is like hellraiser if woken from her sleep. So I just stand there and watch her for a while. It's kind of surreal that she's finally here. Nine months of watching my mom blow up like a whale and now this. Just wow.

After a while Nina starts to fidget, making small whimpering noises. My head instantly shoots up towards my mom to see if the sounds had awakened her. Noticing that it didn't, I scooped her up in my arms bouncing her softly against my chest. She's so small and warm. Fitting perfectly in my arms. I start making whispered shushing sounds to quiet her down while walking over to the rocking chair on the right side of the hospital bed. I check to see if mom is still sleep before looking down to see small brown eyes finally makes their appearance. I just start grinning like an idiot. So what. I'm happy okay. I can't even remember the last time that I was this happy. She just stares up at me taking in my features for the first time and grasped my finger with her tiny fist when I point it towards her. I'm startled out of my little trance staring at Nina by my mother's groggy voice coming from the hospital bed.

"She's probably hungry by now." she lets out dryly.

I look up at Mom and nod before looking down at my baby sister who continues to grasp my finger. The kid already has quite the grip. Her eyes staring up at me attentively, like she knows who I am.

"Hand her over." Mom says while sitting up in the bed.

I'm a bit reluctant, not wanting to give up the small warm bundle in my arms just yet but I comply. I take the few steps towards the hospital bed and place Nina in my mothers arms. I sit on the edge of the bed and watches as my mother pulls her gown off her right shoulder before the baby latches onto her nipple hungrily. Its weird seeing my mom holding a baby. That's a sight I'd never thought I would see. I didn't even know she had maternal instincts. I can't help the grin that grows on my face. It falters when my mother turns her attention towards me with an annoyed expression upon her face. Her eyes burning holes through my face making me shrink back a little. I feel like I've done something wrong when she looks at me like that. Like I'm the something wrong. My mom always makes me feel this way.

"Did your father even show up?" she scoffs bitterly.

I find my voice and let out a quiet no. Not being able to handle my mother's devilish glare I avert my gaze out the window.

"I knew that good for nothing asshole wouldn't show. Not even to the birth of his fucking daughter. Hijo de puta." She scoffs.

I cringed and looked toward my sister. Her new innocent ears had not been here for more than a couple of hours and she is already being subjected to hearing such ignorance. I wish I could just take Nina from my mother's arms, go somewhere far away to shield her ears and eyes from all things negative in the world.

When I found out that Mom was pregnant, I promised myself that she wouldn't have the childhood that I had. I'd give her all the love and attention that I have always longed for from my parents. I don't want her to ever go a night where she cries over how she isn't good enough or worth loving. No child should ever feel that way. I be damned if Nina goes a moment where she feels like that. I don't want her to ever feel how I felt as a child. Hell, I still feel that way.

Just because I'm 16 now doesn't mean I don't still feel those feelings I that I felt as a child. The only difference now is that I wont throw myself a pity party. I wont allow myself to be sad anymore or cry over mommy and daddy not giving me a hug. I just suck it up, accept things as they are and move on with my life. I wont be stuck with them forever. That thought is what keeps me going.

My mom has this demeanor that just makes me feel like I'm a 5 year old kid again. She has this permanent death glare plastered on her face at all times. I don't know when the last time she actually smiled. I might be a bitch, but she has my bitchiness beat by a landslide. It doesn't even compare.

She just verbally makes me feel like shit. So I try not to talk to her at all unless I'm spoken to. Despite being a class A bitch, I still respect her. By respect I mostly just stay the hell away. Being in this hospital is more alone time I've spent with her in a month. She treats me as if I'm imposing on her life and my dad getting laid off and sleeping around is my fault. When hes out doing his thing she's always taking her frustration out on me, saying how I will amount to nothing like my no good father. If she hates him so much I don't understand why she wont divorce him. Maybe deep deep deep deep deep down she actually has a heart and doesn't want to be alone.

Ever since my father had gotten laid off from his job, things in my house just got shittier. My parents argue more than ever when dad _is_ home. Dad drinks a lot and sometimes will stay out overnight. I remember the days when he use to actually talk to me. And unlike my mother, there was the occasional hug.

So yes. My life is one big fucking party.

The only person I can sort of kind of call an actual friend is Quinn. We've been on and off friends since middle school and can never seem to leave each other's lives. We had a fall out before the summer though. The bitch took my cheerleader captain spot! So we probably won't be talking until school starts. If then. I would NEVER say it out loud, but right now I kind of wish she was here. I really want her to meet Nina too. I absolutely refuse to be the one to call her first though. The bitch did start it after all.

Mom finally pulls me away from my thoughts. "Here. Burp her while I use the bathroom."

I reach out as she hands her over to me before moving slowly to the bathroom inside of the hospital room. Still very sore from giving birth.

When she closes the bathroom door behind her I feel like I can breathe again. The woman literally sucks the life out of you.

All thoughts of her disappear when I look down at Nina staring up at me with wide eyes. That idiot grin reaches my face again. But I don't care. I'm glad that I finally have a reason to smile.

"Hi, beautiful. Im your big sister Santana." I say in a whispered highpitched voice.

Her little pouty lips grow into a small grin causing mine to grow even bigger if possible.

Yep. Happiest day of my life so far.

**Should I continue? Please review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, people! Thanks for all of the Reviews, alerts, and favorites! I know its been a while but i have a pretty good idea where i want this story to go. I ****cant say ****how often I will update because college keeps me super busy. I am planning on continuing this story though. **

**Anyway, here is chapter 2. It's a bit of a time jump. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

Almost 3 months later…

School starts in a week. I had spent the summer pretty much taking care of Nina while Mom works and Dad got drunk of his ass every day. I'd take her to the

park some days now that shes a little older. We'd sit by the pond watching the ducks while she babbles at them in her stroller. She loves the ducks.

I really don't want to leave Nina alone with my mother when school starts. She hardly even knows the woman with how much she's gone. Mom will most likely

hire a baby sitter though because she does have work while I'm at school. I would hate for a stranger to look after her. I could ask Ms. Puckerman down the

block. She is really nice and good with kids despite having a pervy asshat for a son. Speaking of said pervy asshat, mom said he's supposed to come by to

clean our pool today. When and why she hired that dickwad out of all people is beyond me.

I haven't seen him or anyone from school for that matter since school let out for the summer. Me and Puck had sort of a thing freshman year. I don't know what

possessed me to even go near that. It was around the same time that I was struggling with accepting myself and I was just using him as a beard

unbeknownst to him. That's why I broke it off with him before the summer. It really wasn't worth it. I wasn't ready to tell him the real reason why I broke it off,

but he'll get over it.

The only person that I have kinda told was Quinn. Well I didn't actually tell her, she kind of figured it out. Saying something about not being subtle with my

leering in the cheerios locker room. I denied it, but eventually just told her. I mean can you blame me. God bless the perv who invented those skirts.

I haven't really found any girl at school that I would be interested in though. Yeah I might leer, but I know that I'd never click with any of those airheads.

But whatever. That's kind of the furthest thing on my mind right now. Since Ninas been born, I've been doing a lot of thinking over the summer. The munchkin

has easily become the most important thing in my life. I just want her to have a person to look up to. A positive influence in her life. I can be that person. If she

doesn't have anyone else, I'll make sure I'm that person. Maybe I could use this year to turn over a new leaf or whatever.

I'm lying in bed now watching tv. Nina's lying on her back clad in her pink onsie pajamas beside me; babbling away shaking her rattle in the air in her own little

world. I never mind looking after her. She's a very chilled baby, thank god. She hardly ever cries with the exception of having a wet diaper or tummy ache and it

doesn't really take much to occupy her. She's gotten a little bigger over the few months and is very active for a 3 month old. She just learned how to roll over a

week ago and almost gave me a damn heart attack when she nearly rolled off the bed a couple of days ago.

I grab the remote off of my nightstand and switch the tv off. I wasn't really watching anyways. Theres just been a lot on my mind with school starting soon and

getting back into cheerios practice. Im so not looking forward to Sue's cheerios practices. The lady is freaking insane I tell you.

Speaking of Cheerios, I gotta call Quinn to prepare for this years Cheerios auditions before school starts back up. She is the- unrightfully claimed might I add-

captain now. We are on speaking terms again though since the bitch took my spot, but whatever. I honestly dont even care anymore. I cant believe im actually

saying this, but theres more important things to think about. Oh god. What is happening to me.

I shake my head at myself and turn on my side towards Nina who's so engrossed in the sound she's making with her rattle. She sticks her little tongue out and

her eyes get really wide when shes excited. It's the cutest thing ever.

I reach over to her and tickle her belly snapping her out of her rattle shaking trance, causing her to let out a giggle. I cannot resist kissing those chubby

cheeks, so I do just that before blowing a raspberry against her neck making her laugh even more.

"Come on munchkin, lets go find us something to eat, huh?" I go downstairs with Nina in my arms and warm her up a bottle of milk. With her eating in one arm

I open the refrigerator with the other.

"Hm. Looks like we got some grocery shopping to do, huh munchkin."

I take Nina up for a bath after eating. Leaving me practically soaked from all Ninas splashing. I dress her into her pink Minnie mouse top and denim shorts with

pink infant converse. After a shower, I dress myself in a white fitted t-shirt with jean shorts and black converse. Not bothering to blow dry my hair. Just letting it

down in all its thick waviness.

I shoot puck a text, telling him that the money for cleaning the pool is in the mailbox. Hopefully he's come and gone by the time that I get back. I really don't

feel like being bothered.

I strap Nina in her car seat on the back seat of my Mazda 2012 hatchback that Mom bought me for my 16th birthday this year. A perk of having parents that

buy their childs love, I guess. Having my own ride is certainly better than having to ride the bus everywhere before I got my license.

The ride to the grocery store is only about a 5 minute or so ride. I strap Nina into the baby carrier strapped to my chest before going in to grab a grocery cart

going through the aisles. Throwing in some essentials. Bread, milk, eggs or whatever. I stop at the frozen pizza section before remembering that I cant eat

that crap with cheerios starting. Oh, what the hell. I walk back tossing them in the cart anyway.

This will be my end of the summer junk food fest before I give it up when school starts. So I just throw all my favorite junk food in the cart. Coach Sue can suck

it.

"Thats gonna all go to your ass, Lespez." I hear a familiar voice next to me pulling me from my thoughts.

I roll my eyes when Quinn comes in my line of sight. I give her my bitch glare, which seems to be losing its effect these days. "First of all, watch your mouth

around my sister. Secondly, you have enough A-s-s for both of us, Fabgay." I smirk.

"Whatever." Her attention goes to Nina. Grabbing her little chubby hand. "Oh my god shes gotten bigger since I last saw her."

I cant help but to smile down at Nina."Yeah, shes 3 months now." "Say hi Quinnie" I speak for Nina.

She just leans forward laying her head on my chest. It is about around the time she naps. Shes sure to be getting tired.

"Hi, Nina. Your just the cutest thing arent you." Quinn coos to Nina.

She really is the cutest baby I've ever seen. And Im not just saying that because everyone says she looks like me.

"Shes getting sleepy. I'm gonna head to the check out counter."

"Oh yeah, I gotta finish getting stuff for Lasagna."

"Wait. Judys making her famous Lasagna?" Oh my god. Judys lasagna is the best thing I've every put in my mouth. In all its cheesy marinara goodness. It is

better than- dare I say it- Breadsticks. My mouth is just salivating thinking about it.

"Yep." She smirks knowing I cant resist.

"Homemade garlic bread?"

"Of course."

"I'll be over for dinner by 6."

"Ha ha. Your like an addict."

"Fu-. F you Fabray." I censor myself and glare at her.

"Doesnt really have the same effect. You getting soft on me S."

I'd roll my eyes if it wasnt true. "Whatever. Later Q."

"Later."

I quickly get checked out, before heading outside. Just as I'm turning the corner towards the parking lot, someone bumps into me from my side. Just before I'm

about to go all Lima Heights on whoever, Im suddenly distracted by golden blonde hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen coming towards me.

"Lexi, how many times do I have to tell you to stop running from me, huh?" I'm snapped out of my haze when I notice that her attentions gone to the blonde

little girl beside me. Looks to be about 8. Oh, so thats the culprit.

"I'm so sorry about my sister, shes a little hyper..."

I'm trying to concentrate on what shes saying, but its like shes talking in slow motion and all I can see is beautiful blonde hair glowing in the summer sun.

Perfect white teeth and pink lips. Blue eyes I wouldnt mind drowning in. The only word that comes to mind is simply angelic. Oh, she's still talking. I should

probably try to concentrate on what shes saying and stop staring at her like some perve.

" ...and I tend to negotiate with sugar when I babysit her, but then it totally backfires because she just ends up being more hyper than before. So uh...yeah.

Sorry about that." She smiles the sweetest smile.

Oh shit. I should say something now. Words. What the fuck is words?!

"I-I. Its...um.." The fuck? Santana Lopez does not stutter. . Shit. Together. "Its cool. Just kids being kids, ya know." I smile at the hot blonde.

"Yeah, I guess. You should definitely enjoy her at that age." She gestures towards Nina. "Now I wanna lock this one in a closet sometimes." Ruffling her sisters

hair. Her eyes widened. "Not that I would ever do something like that." She says quickly, making me laugh out loud.

"She's beautiful. She yours?" She looks at me expectedly.

"Uh, no. My sister actually." I smile down at Nina.

"She looks just like you." She smiles at me showing those perfect teeth and our eyes lock for a few seconds.

I smile and blush a bit, because I think she just called me beautiful.

"Well, I'll let you be on your way. And sorry again."

"No need to apologize. I promise. But yeah I should get this one home." I run my hand over Ninas fine curly hair.

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

I push the grocery cart towards my car realizing that I still have that stupid shit eating grin on my face. God Lopez, get it together. Shes just a girl. Just another

hot girl. Just because she has perfect hair...with her perfect teeth in between perfect pink lips...perfect blues eyes. Who the fuck am I kidding? She was perfect.

Lets just say, I certainly wouldnt mind crossing paths with the blue eyed blonde again.

**Love it? Hate it? Please leave your thoughts! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews!**

**Hope you like chapter 2!**

* * *

"Now Santana don't be a stranger and stay away for too long again, okay sweetie?"

"I wont Judy" I smile as the older blonde pulls me in for a hug goodbye after I grab Ninas things as we prepare to leave.

"And frankly, you not visiting because you and Quinnie are having a fight is no excuse to stay away. Don't worry about Quinn honey" She scolds me and waves her hand nonchalantly towards her daughter. I smirk and earn a non-affective glare from the younger blonde.

"I am standing right here." Quinn grumbles lowly, mindful of a sleeping Nina as she straps her small slumbering body into the baby carrier.

Judy continues, ignoring the younger blonde earning more grumbling. "And I especially expect you to bring this cutie over to visit again soon?" she says sounding more like a statement than a question, while looking towards Nina.

"I will. I promise." Saying our last goodbyes I head outside. I carry Nina in her carrier with Quinn carrying the diaper bags following me to my car.

Dinner with the Fabrays was nice. I have to admit that I miss hanging around here. Q's house has always been like a second home to me. Somewhere I could always escape to when my parents were in their shitty moods and I couldn't deal. It's comforting to know that they're still in my corner when I need them to be.

"Hurry it up Fabray," I yell back just to stir her up.

"What do I look like, your pack mule?" She retorts as I click Ninas carrier into the car seat base.

"Actually that's exactly what you look like."

"Haha your so funny." She says with sarcasm while I shut the back seat door.

"I'm hilarious, you didn't know?" I smirk.

"Whatever. Hey you get the text about Pucks end of the summer party?"

"Yeah, probably gonna skip that one."

"What do you mean 'you're gonna skip that one'. We've never not gone to Pucks parties"

"Uh well things change." I say looking towards Nina through the backseat car window. "And plus, my mom works like all the time and Nina would need a sitter. She so little and isn't used to anyone but me."

"We could ask my Mom to watch her. She seemed to get along great with her." Quinn suggests.

"Yeah she did. I'll think about it and call you tomorrow."

Who am I kidding. I've been with Nina almost every moment of every day for the past three months and I'm having some separation issues just thinking about leaving Nina with someone else. I definitely need to get passed it because in a couple more weeks she'll have a sitter indefinitely while I go to school and cheerios practice. I gotta get used to it anyway.

"You better Lespez"

I leave Q with a "fuck you and goodnight", before starting up my car, backing out of her ridiculously long driveway and heading home.

* * *

Oh god. Really? Just when I thought the day was going good, I pull up in my driveway and my Dads car is parked before the garage. He hasn't been home for a few days, so I'm guessing hes gotten tired of his slut of the week. I cut the ignition of the car and remove the key but I don't move for a while. I honestly don't even want to go in there. There's always drama when he suddenly comes back from his disappearing acts. Hopefully he leaves before Mom gets home. Maybe if I'm really quiet and go straight up the stairs, he won't notice me. He probably wouldn't say anything to me if he did anyway.

My Dad may be acting like careless asshole these days, but it honestly breaks my heart and gets me on the verge of tears every time I see him sloppy drunk off his ass and just being so fucking careless. I know this is not him. This is what he has allowed himself to become out of pity and feeling sorry for himself after he got laid off. He worked at a very prestigious construction company from the time I was born up until he got laid off a few years ago. He got the job through connections of a friend from what I understand and never went to college. So it's hard for him to find a consistent career in todays economy. I don't really care about all of that because that is no excuse to how he's changed so much over the last few years. Even though he's never been the most affectionate guy in the world, he cared. He fucking cared about his family and our well-being. I can remember those occasional moments when he did comfort me when I was younger, but as I got older those moments became few and far between until he hardly ever talked to me.

I look back at Ninas small sleeping form knowing that I have no choice but to get my ass out of this car. I close my eyes for a few seconds and rest my head against the headrest to calm my thoughts. I have to get her ready for bed and into her sleep clothes. She can't stay out here all night because I cant get my shit together.

I finally open the car door before grabbing Nina out of the backseat and swinging the diaper bag over the shoulder of my unoccupied arm; before I know it, I'm at the front door turning the key for it to open.

I hear the TV in the living room going, where I assume dad is because I can't see directly into the front room from where I'm standing. I just continue up the stairs. He's probably sleeping anyways. I continue through the hallway to the nursery where I place the diaper bag near the door as I walk through, closing the door behind me. Nina starts to whimper and wiggle around a bit, which is typical when shes being moved around while shes sleeping.

"Shhh munchkin I got you." She settles down, but I notice that she's starting to wake up now. Like a true Lopez she hates being woken up out of her sleep.

"Hey cutie. You have a good nap?" I say in a whispered high-pitched baby voice before pecking a kiss on her tiny nose.

I get her dressed in her yellow onsie pajamas with animals all over, before I make my way across the hall to my room with Nina in hand. I change into my own pajamas, remembering to place a pillow barricade on either side of her, mindful of her new ability to roll over to prevent what almost happened last time I had her on my bed. That would've been a nightmare.

After throwing on my tank and sleep shorts, I walk over to my bed sitting against the headboard before scooping Nina into my arms lying her against my chest. She yawns and wipes her little tiny fist against her eyes starting to get sleepy again.

All it takes is a little rocking and a warm bottle of milk and Nina is out like a nightlight once again. Shes so warm and cuddly that I don't lay her down right away. It's not typical that I hold her while she sleeps. I read somewhere that holding a child too much causes development delays or something, so with my paranoia I don't do it too often. I let it slide this time around before I start to get sleepy myself. I take Nina to the nursery and lay her down into the crib. I rather not have her sleep in my bed while she so tiny. What if I roll over and squish her or something? Not taking any chances. I close the nursery door behind me on my way out, before walking into my room and flopping down into the bed, switch on the baby monitor on my nightstand, and eventually succumbing to sleep.

* * *

BANG!

A loud crash jolts me out of my sleep followed by yelling. My eyes instantly shoots open as I quickly sit up. And wipe my hands over my groggy eyes.

Once my initial panicking simmer down I realize that its just my parents at it again. I know my mom is extra pissed off at dad. I look over towards my nightstand and see that its 3 am. Fuck my life. Could she be pissed at any time than this ungodly hour!

I don't think Ninas woken up because I would hear it through the baby monitor if she did. I get out of bed opening my door to go across the hallway to the nursery. Nina usually wakes up at 6am for a bottle, but with all this damn yelling I wouldn't be surprised if it wakes her. I open the nursery door walking in and quickly shutting behind me to muffle out the loud voices coming from the living room down stairs. I can still hear them pretty well though.

I move over to Ninas crib looking in to see her tiny sleeping form. I swear the munchkin could sleep through a tornado and she'd still be sound asleep. Im sure she's gonna wake soon though with all that fucking chaos going on down there. I really don't want to go downstairs right now but I gotta get Ninas bottle for when she wakes up. I reluctantly go back out into the hallway quickly closing the door behind me before going to my room to grab the wireless monitor and hurrying down the stairs.

I reluctantly walk pass the living room almost getting hit by an oncoming remote in the face that was most likely meant for my dad. I see a broken glass shattered across the threshold of the living room floor. I'm guessing that that's the loud crashing sound that woke me from my fucking sleep. Mom like to throw things when shes mad.

I just hurry pass the living room, hopefully unnoticed, before grabbing a bottle from the refrigerator. I start to hear crying and whimpering through the baby monitoring alerting me that Nina is awake. I hurry over to the sink to warm the bottle under the hot tap.

"Santana will you go and stop that fucking crying for god sake!" My mom yells coming into the kitchen, scaring the god shit out of me might I add.

"I-I I'm going Im going-" I stutter out, before she cuts me off.

"Now Santana!"

"I-I. I'm trying to warm her bottle. I going as fast as I can!" I say a little louder with more assertion in my voice. God she pisses me off. Babies fucking cry when they hear their parents screaming at each other from the top of their fucking lungs. What the fuck does she think. Not to mention that she is her fucking child!

"Are you using a tone with me?!" She gets closer to me and I immediately retreat the growing rage and avert my gaze. "I asked you a fucking question Santana?!"

"No maam" I comply pathetically knowing that she is in the wrong as always.

"That is what I thought. You are really testing my patients. You and your no good father! Now go upstairs and shut her up!"

Thankfully the bottles warm enough and I pass my mother and hurry up the stairs and into the nursery being met with a pissed off red-faced Nina crying her little lungs out. The sight breaks my heart so I hurry over to her and scoop her into my arms. She latches on to her bottle and immediately quiets down with small whimpers.

"It's okay baby girl, I got you I got you" I kiss her on the forehead while rocking her before going into my bedroom and closing the door behind me before sitting on my bed with my back against the headboard. I continue to rock Nina and rub her back to sooth her worries. The arguing always upset her and im always having to calm her down from crying when they get into it. I hate that she has to grow up with this shit.

I hear the front door slam and the ending to the arguing. Im guessing that dad left again, thank god and Ninas drifting back to sleep. After a while, I take Nina back into the nursery to lay her back in the crib. I move to my bed and once again to hopefully allow myself to succumb to sleep.

* * *

**Some Brittana interaction next chapter! Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
